leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aatrox/Estratégia
Estilo de Jogo Aatrox é um campeão corpo-a-corpo dependente de ataques básicos, é um excelente duelista e assassino em lutas entre equipes. Seu kit de Sustain e mecânicas de escape fazem ele um ótimo pick para a Top Lane. Top Lane Aatrox é um campeão que consegue sempre sair das teams fights (lutas) com bastante vida devido sua ultimate "Aniquilador de Mundos". Seu E "Avanço Umbral" também permite boas investidas, e caso seu inimigo tente fugir, use o W "Correntes Infernais", e logo faça o combo de seu Q "A Espada Darkin", procurando sempre acertar a ponta da lamina. Aatrox é um campeão que não utiliza Mana, então sempre use abusadamente suas skill shots. Caso Aatrox não tenha se dado bem no seu começo de jogo, procure focar bastante no seu farm, e ir para cima apenas caso tenha ajuda disponivel de seu jungler ou mid laner. Nunca se esqueça de usar seu E ou sua Ultimate caso se veja em uma situação arriscada. Confira mais sobre as habilidades de Aatrox aqui: https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Aatrox/Habilidades. Lutas de Equipes A mobilidade de Aatrox proporciona a ele uma ótima iniciação para fazer pressão nos carregadores da equipe inimiga. Sua Ultimate concede a Aatrox a oportunidade de se manter vivo por muito tempo em uma luta principalmente, afinal, Aatrox ganha um aumento na cura proveniente de itens de roubo de vida e poções. Ao ver uma oportunidade de alcançar um carregador inimigo, Aatrox deve usar Correntes Infernais para prendê-lo e deixa-lo vulnerável ao seu combo. Uso de Skills *Seja jogando na lane ou na jungle, é recomendado que você maximize primeiro A Espada Darkin(Q), já que seu combo é muito poderoso e tira muita vida tanto dos monstros da jungle, como também de seu adversário no topo. *Estar com sua ultimate, é necessário para Aatrox, então sempre a reserve para momentos mais agressivos do jogo, nunca em momentos em que seu adversário está tendo pressão. * Avanço Umbral pode ser usado como ambos um movimento de iniciação ou um disengage defensivo, mas tenha em mente que ainda é vulnerável à habilidades de controle de grupo, como slows, stuns ou knock-ups. **Avanço Umbral possui um movimento rápido, podendo ser usado para perseguir inimigos que usarem através de uma parede ou outras habilidades de movimento, como . * Tente sempre acertar seu combo, Aatrox pode ficar vulnerável errando ele. * Esteja ciente de que tanto Correntes Infernais(W) como A Espada Darkin(Q) interrompe brevemente o movimento de . Itemização * consegue ter uma forte iniciação e um incrível sustain durante uma luta. Por causa da diversidade de seu kit, pode usar fazer builds de modo viável: Dano Físico ou Tanque, podendo também combinar as duas builds. Dano *Aatrox se beneficia muito bem de Roubo de vida. *Além de roubo de vida, também concede Velocidade de ataque, fazendo com que ele ganhe uma quantidade imensa de mobilidade utilizando A Espada Darkin. Um também ajuda muito no começo da partida. * é um item muito útil, pois garante mais dano que a , regeneração de vida, e waveclear. É um poderoso substituto (ou complemento) para a , e é um item muito recomendado se você planeja fazer split push ''com o ,o item também fornece um burst muito mais eficiente. * Tenha em mente que não fornece velocidade de ataque. terá que conseguir velocidade de ataque de outro lugar, mas provavelmente ele terá que sacrificar parte de sua resistência se você planejar usar um item de velocidade de ataque, tendo em vista que além do , nenhum item de velocidade de ataque oferece resistência extra significativa, e mesmo este item é apenas útil contra dano mágica. * concede muito dano de ataque e roubo de vida, muito mais que ou . Além de sua passiva que cria um escudo que tem uma grande sinergia com o sustain de . Contudo, este item não é recomendado como item ''core ''de roubo de vida da build de , levando em conta que ele não fornece velocidade nem o efeito de contato da , e nem o ''burst e ''waveclear ''da . Build * é um lutador corpo-à-corpo especializado em trocas extendidas, visto que possui um grande sustain. Por isso, pode ser feito de duas maneiras inteiramente diferentes, como lutador ou tanque. ;Dano * Aatrox se beneficia grandemente de AD, ou seja, sempre faça uma build focada em AD e Roubo de Vida ** providencia uma grande quantia de velocidade de ataque, deixando que recupere grandes quantidades de vida na hora das trocas. Um mais cedo também ajuda com o sustain necessário que precisa. ** é o item que providencia o maior dano e roubo de vida do jogo. Comprá-lo deixa Aatrox extremamente potente em trocas 1v1. ** é um item bastante útil em lutas de equipe, visto que permite que se cure através de múltiplas fontes ao mesmo tempo, enquanto distribui dano a mais de um campeão de uma vez. * concede muitos atributos valiosos para , concedendo velocidade de movimento, velocidade de ataque, vida, dano de ataque. **Certifique-se de utilizar os processos de Força da Trindade corretamente ou a amplitude de estatísticas medíocres que ele fornece será menos eficaz do que um item mais focado em um único stat. * is especially useful oMake sure to utilize the procs of Trinity Force properly or the breadth of mediocre stats it provides will be less effective than an item more focused on a single stat.nce you follow below half health, as the bonus attack speed combined with the tripled healing from makes you very hard to kill, even without your revive passive. **For the same reason, can be used, although it is relatively cost inefficient. * Aatrox can use all 3 armor penetration items effectively ( , and ). The choice depends on whether or not you need armor penetration early, and also whether or not your enemies are focusing on armor. ** If you predict that your enemies are likely to get high amounts of armor, it is best to get during mid-game, helping you transition into your late-game phase better due to the high armor penetration and low cost. ** If you feel that you need armor penetration more early, or that you need cooldown reduction, getting a is a good idea. It can later be upgraded into a , which offers high armor penetration and some useful health, or which offers a passive that synergizes fantastically with Aatrox, as well as some critical strike chance. * gives off great offensive stats, and the tenacity is good if not getting . ;Tank * 's passive will allow to deal mixed damage, forcing enemies to itemize on some magic resist as well as armor. * helps soak up damage in team fights and helps you survive long enough to take out high priority targets and the active slow helps catch running enemies. * in conjunction with results in fast healing due to the increased healing affects of Spirits Visage and the AoE life steal from Hydra. It also sync well with his Passive and Blood thirst as it also increases their healing. * is also a good choice since it provides 700 bonus health and a on-hit slow. * is equivalent to a second ; they both revive after death. This gives more survivability and allows for more opportunities to finish off targets. ** 's passive procs before 's passive, so you'll keep the attack speed granted by after your first revive. * An early is primarily to counter laning opponents dealing mostly magic damage. Additionally, the active shield can save from an otherwise untimely death. ** It can later be upgraded into a . The closer to death is, the more attack damage granted by the unique passive of the item. (Infelizmente não sou bom de tradução, fica aos tradutores de plantão essa parte.) Recommended builds Countering * When takes fatal damage he is healed for the amount currently in his resource bar. Landing a fatal blow on him while the resource bar is low will result in him reviving with a lower amount of health. ** Unlike other reviving champions, revive is rapid and grants him invulnerability during this time which allows him to quickly rejoin a team fight after being dropped to critical health. ** When fighting him, consider his resource bar as part of his own health. (For example, killing him with a full will make him return with a large portion of his hitpoints and if the fight was closely matched, he will most likely kill you.) ** Be aware that his passive (after reviving) doesn't provide any attackspeed anymore, because he consumes all the blood within it and be sure to look if he got the Blood Thirst/Blood Price buff while reviving. * When casts towards your location, avoid being knocked up by moving away from the center of impact. ** Most players will aim the ability right above you or right behind you. So, moving closer to Aatrox at the time he casts will likely make the skill miss you. * In lane, zoning out of combat will quickly drain out his making him a much more vulnerable target. * While he can be built as a fighter, 's stats and kit are similar to those of a melee ADC, like or . These champions are devastating as long as they are able to attack, but are extremely vulnerable to crowd control, and while 's helps him survive, he is no exception to the rule, as a well landed stun or snare can severely hinder his combat abilities. ** In particular, not only his damage but his in-lane sustain are dependent on him auto-attacking. Champions with strong blinds like or will give him fits during laning. * Inflicting Grievous Wounds can reduce his healing from . ** However, Grievous Wounds does not affect the health he regains from his . * Without ability power (which likely won't be built), 's intial damage is not a factor. The large attack speed and range bonus is a huge threat, but you don't have to worry about getting instantly burst-nuked by the activation. ** The ability lasts long enough for most teamfights, but baiting into using the ability to commit to killing you before a fight breaks out will remove the strong threat the ability presents in a teamfight. ** However, it's recommended you only do this if you are a very hard to kill or catch champion, such as , , , or . * Aatrox is auto attack reliant for not only his damage, but also his survivability. Reducing his attack speed by purchasing or can help reduce both of those components greatly. Campeão em Destaque full|center|670 px